Logan
Logan is a Trainer living in Kalos, having moved there after growing up in Kanto. He lives just south of Lumiose City on Talonflame Down farm just off Route 4. Appearance Logan stands at 5' 10", with brown hair and brown eyes. He's usually identified by his blue cap and orange and blue jacket. During the winter he changes to a green hoodie instead. His face claim is Daniel Radcliffe Personality If there was a poster boy for being a straight man, it would probably be Logan. He often goes out of his way to help others, in any way possible, as long as he doesn't feel he's intruding on them. He's very friendly and kind, but also fairly quiet and shy until you start getting to know him. Biography Pre-PAC Before moving to Kalos, Logan grew up with his adopted mother Georgia in Viridian City. He was found by her after a Team Rocket attack on a Ryhorn race, shortly after the death of his birth parents, though Georgia didn't know this at the time. Logan grew up mostly alone, not having any real friends in Viridian, except for his own mom. He also got to know Professor Oak a little, as he'd stop by on occasion. Eventually Logan started volunteering at the Viridian Gym as well, getting to know the Leader, Blue, who became a fairly good friend. His only other friend made during this time was Brendan, who only stayed in Viridian for a short time before moving again, but they stayed in touch for years over the internet before finally reuiniting in Kalos. Kalos Gym Challenge Shortly after arriving to Kalos, Logan was given a starter Pokemon and allowed to take the Kalos Gym Challenge. He chose Fennekin and swiftly traveled the region, defeating each Gym in turn from Santalune to Snowbelle. Along the way he had a few major run-ins with trouble. He, along with many other trainers around that time, was harrassed by Team Flare at various points in his journey. Specifically two memebers named Tess and Theodore. His major run-in with the pair happened shortly after exploring the Frost Cavern. While crossing the bridge outside the cave, the two cut the ropes, plunging Logan into the freezing water. He was only saved by his Lapras and the fact his friends were nearby. This gave him an innate fear of the cold, and, to an extent, bridges. After defeating Team Flare with the help of some other Trainers in Kalos, he had a final run in with Tess and Theodore in Pokemon Village, where he found himself useless to fight back when his team was captured. Wulfric was able to assist, but it cracked Logan's confidence, causing him to lose the Gym Battle. After Wulfric talked him through his confidence problem, Logan swiftly defeated him, the Elite Four and Champion soon following. Looker Detective Bureau Some time after defeating the League, Logan was contacted by a mystery man, a detective named Looker. After assisting him with a few cases in Lumiose, recruiting and befriending a girl named Emma and her Espurr Mimi, it was discovered that Looker was in fact a member of the International Police. Logan and Emma were entrusted with the continuing of the Bureau, with the building itself going to Emma. Zygarde A few weeks after Looker left Kalos, Logan ran into - literally - Sabine outside Sycamore's lab. She informed him of the upcoming appearance of Hoenn Champion Steven Stone in the Central Plaza of Lumiose later that day. The two ended up standing in line to see him, during which he announced that a strange and dangerous Pokemon had been spotted. When the line was cut off before Logan could see him, he instead ran forward and asked Steven outright what was going on with the Pokemon. Both he and Sabine ended up being recruited for a mission to stop a Legendary Pokemon known as Zygarde, who was causing evironmental instability in the region. The three of them managed to reach Zygarde, and, after a harrowing battle, Logan managed to capture it. Afterwards, he released Zygarde alongside Xerneas who he'd captured during the climax of the battle against Team Flare. Joining them was Zapdos, who he'd caught merely days prior after scouring the region for the Legendary Bird. The three promised to assist Logan should he ever need it, but Logan hopes he never will. Filie and Mewtwo During the peace and quiet Logan got after dealing with Zygarde, Logan came across a girl named Filie Roserie. She had been offering Eevees to anyone who wanted one, and Logan had been wanting to fill out his Pokedex. He met her and received Ashe, whom he evolved into a Glaceon. Shortly after that, he met her again on Route 7, and the two got to talking more. It was during that time that Logan developed feelings for Filie, though he wouldn't realize it until she confessed first some time later. Once he reciprocated the feelings, she became his first girlfriend. The peace wasn't about to last, sadly. One morning Logan got a call from a worried Wulfric, saying the Pokemon Village had been attacked. When they went to investigate, they found a powerful Psychic-type Pokemon hiding out in a cave just north of the Village. He knocked Wulfric out in his first attack, forcing Logan to battle it one on one. During the battle, Logan had nearly his whole team faint, as well as his arm broken. He had to resort to using the Master Ball he'd been given to end the battle. He'd have a cast on his left arm for the next six weeks. For many of those weeks, Logan was too scared to release the Mewtwo to ask about the attack, only working up the courage to do so after encountering Lacie, who had a Mewtwo of her own. Together they discovered Mewtwo had simply been exhausted and strained after being hunted by a few ex-Team Flare members. After apologizing for his actions, Mewtwo agreed to join Logan's team. Talonflame Down Farm After Mewtwo was dealt with, Logan spent time breeding a number of Pokemon for Pokedex entries, as well as receiving a few new Pokemon from friends. This led to the Looker Bureau looking more like a day care center than a detective's office. So, Logan began training them, evolving them, and placing them in the PC, slowly thinning the amount left in the building. Plans changed a little when he saw Zarby put up Talonflame Down farm for sale. He knew he had to do something about that, for one because it's where Filie lived, and two, because he'd hate to see the farm - which he'd come to love during his visits - end up in some random person's hands. His training had mostly been done at the Battle Chateau, so he'd earned quite a bit of money. Pulling it all together he had enough to purchase the farm, and though Zarby still left, it continued to be a home for Filie, now with the addition of Logan and his Pokemon. Johto Investigation Near the end of January, after settling in quite well at the farm, Logan got a note from Looker, asking him to investigate rumours of a Team Rocket resurgence in Johto. It was completely out of left field, but Logan couldn't just say no. Not when Looker was practically begging him to go. It was hard to leave Filie and his friends behind, but Logan caught a boat and headed to Johto, picking up a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm, and encountering both Team Rocket and a red-haired delinquent. As time went on however, it became obvious that this "Team Rocket" was up to something fishy... beyond what Logan had caught them doing. It turned out they were replicating events from years past, and that this Team Rocket was not the real one. Instead it was a front by a man named Azazel who blew up the Goldenrod Radio Tower, forcing Logan to return to Kalos. During all this time, Logan also learned his real parents' identities: Dan and Sheryl Tennant, who had been killed during the Team Rocket attack on the Rhyorn race where his mother found him. Johto Holiday After weeks of no leads on Azazel in Kalos, as well as a relaxing weekend at a ski lodge, Logan and Filie decided to return to Johto. Filie got her own starter, a Chikorita, and the pair began making their way through the region. Their trip took an unexpectedly darker turn when a pair of messages confirmed the revival of Team Flare, this time under the command of a mutual friend of Logan and Filie - Selene Deo. Logan was highly conflicted over what action to take - if any - but settled on staying in Johto with Filie, to keep her safe and happy. The pair have decided to move on, and hope that their friends can pick up their slack. Pokemon Team Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships *'Filie' - Logan's girlfriend. They've been together for about four months now, and they live together on Talonflame Down farm. He loves her more than anything in the world. *'Brendan' - Logan's oldest and best friend. They met as kids in Viridian City, and got to talking about Pokemon from all over the world. They hit it off so well, they continued staying in touch after he moved away, and was very glad to be reunited with him in Kalos. *'Jackson' - Another of Logan's closest friends, they bonded over their mutual near-death experiences at the hands of Team Flare. Their Pokemon Ashe (Logan's Glaceon) and Jaeger (Jackson's Jolteon) are quite close as well. To see further relationships go here! - This is mostly me being lazy. I'll fill out more as I feel like it. Achivements Kalos *Defeated all eight Gyms. *Defeated the Elite Four and Champion Diantha Johto *Earned 3 Gym badges Trivia *Logan's technically a Johtoan, despite growing up in Kanto and living in Kalos. This mirror's the mun's favourite Pokemon generations as well, having started with Kanto, and playing through it the most times, yet not being sure if he likes Johto or Kanto more. And then of course Kalos is right up in third place thanks to PAC. *Logan has three parents: His birth parents, Dan and Sheryl, who died shortly after he was born, and Georgia, who adopted him. *Logan's favourite Pokemon is Nidorino, after talking to a Trainer who used one in a battle that greatly impressed him as a child. Category:Character